Maybe I have a Chance in Japan
by iciclefangAJ
Summary: Sabrina Smith, older sister or "mother" of Kevin Smith never really had a good life. Whatever she did wasn't for her. Maybe she'd actually have a chance to finally find the meaning of what is means to live. ONESHOT


I was the older sister, or 'mother' of Kevin Smith. As a child when my dad became drunk, as a small child I vowed to never share my burdens of my pain. (Sabrina was 3.) Three years later my mother gave birth to Kevin, my adorable little brother. Sadly, the only friend I'd ever known, died of months later of yellow fever. Before her death, I made another promise.

It was to keep Kevin safe.

I tried my best to prevent Kevin from hardening due to our harsh father, but I failed. However, I did my best to raise him. I loved him with my entire heart, seeing as I had no friends. I still had to go to school though. It was the same routine everyday, wake up, make breakfast, take care of Kevin, go to school, come back, take care of Kevin, cook dinner, take care of Kevin, I got to high school, it was different.

I had to get a job to support Kevin and I, seeing as our father George Smith wasn't really 'dad material.' Kevin and I still had to learn Kevin's style was more of a harsh, copycat style, my tennis style was elegant and graceful, similar to a ballet dancer. I became a pro in America, but I really didn't understand what being _Pro, _meant. Our father was harsh on both of us while we learned tennis, but I would always hold Kevin when he cried and soothe him, but he slowly hardened.

Now, I'm 18 and Kevin is 12. I still baby him of course, except I'm the only person that can get away with it. After all, I raised him just like a mother would raise her son.

* * *

As Kevin walked among the tennis players of Fudomine, I quickly wrapped up all the injuries of the poor victims. "Gomennasai," I apologized as I walked away. The tennis players just lifted their heads up as I trailed behind my younger brother.

"Why do you have to treat _their _wounds?" Kevin snarled, angry that I'd treat the injuries of all his victims.

"Kevin," I said with a scolding tone. "It's not right to treat a person like that. I thought I taught you better than that."

"Sorry..."

I gave Kevin a motherly smile as we continued walking, ignoring the thought of Kevin's next victims.

* * *

It was late at night at a club in Japan as Billy, Kevin, and I were eating in the chairs. I happily ignored them and concentrated on the blue car dangling from the ceiling. O at least I did until Kevin stabbed his meat. "No Kevin," I said. "This cow gave up its life for us to eat it, and you can't treat it this way. Kevin gave me a look that said 'what the fuck' and continued stabbing his meat.

I gave a small sigh and got up from my chair. "I'm gonna go play some tennis," I informed them as Billy looked at me. "I'll be back at the hotel later." With my tennis bag strapped onto my back and left the club. I happily hummed as I walked along the streets of who-knows-where, my blond hair flowing with the wind. I soon found the street courts and found a wall. I grabbed a tennis ball from my pocket and started hitting the ball against the wall hard.

_Maybe I should become a tennis coach temporarily while I'm here in Japan. Yeah, I'll do that._

I immediately stopped, and the tennis ball fell to the ground with a thud. I was sweating and panting by the end, noticeable marks in the wall. I let the tennis ball roll away from me as I put away my blue tennis racket. Afterwards, I ran off to the hotel, terrible eager to start my flier to make some business. Who knew that I'd _actually _do something useful when I'd be in Japan? I for one, didn't think so.

When I got up to my private room, I flipped open my laptop, typed the password, _yellowandgreenMandM. _I opened up a software and began my soon-to-be beautiful posters.

**Hours Later...**

I had finally finished my poster and was proud of it. It said,

_ Need A Tennis Pro To Teach Your Child Tennis?_

_Well, Smith Sabrina is an American Pro and fully qualified to teach your child._

_Call 246-753-8951 to contact her and register lessons for your child._

_The child can be from the ages 8-12, or 13-14._

_For an 8-12 year old the price is 2,300 yen._

_If you're 13 or 14, the price is 2,500 yen._

_Private lessons begin on July 21 - August 21._

_Time may vary from:_

_7:00 - 9:00, 9:00 - 11:00, 11:00 - 1:00, 1:00 - 3:00, 3:00 - 5:00, and 5:00 - 7:00_

_See you then!_

I smiled and started printing 20 copies of my poster, all ready for tomorrow.

* * *

"15- Love"

"3-30 - Love"

Soon later, Kevin's match had ended. I sat on the bench watching Kevin play yet _another _match.

"Moshi Moshi?"

"This is Sato Ren. I'd like to register my 9 year-old daughter Sato Yuki for tennis classes, 9:00 - 11:00. She has never played tennis before, and if she makes a big improvement I'll pay you twice as much as you want."

"Arigatou."

"..."

I smiled, satisfied that I actually made some business. Maybe Japan would actually have a future for me.


End file.
